Deeks' Trust Issues
by socialgal5
Summary: "missing" scene from Bounty. Deeks explains to Kensi why he has trust issues...maybe a two part fic. Deeks/Kensi shipper all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's another "MISSING" Kensi/Deeks scene from the last episode, "Bounty". I hope you enjoy it.

After Deeks awkwardly explained to Sam and Callen that he admired the trust they had, he headed outside to his car. His plan was to head home, relax in front of the TV, and have a couple of beers before calling it a night. Instead, as he drove, he found himself thinking about Kensi, and how they needed to work on their trust. Deeks knew, all to well, that if he couldn't trust his partner completely, and she him, they could get themselves killed because of it.

"Aw, what the hell," Deeks muttered, doing a U-turn on an empty street and heading back to Kensi's house.

It was obvious when Kensi answered the door that she hadn't been expecting Marty Deeks to be standing there. Callen or Sam, maybe, but not Deeks. If she had known it was going to be him, she would be wearing something besides her bathrobe.

"Is something wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"No, no," Deeks hastened to assure her. "I just came by to talk for a little while, but I obviously," he paused to take in Kensi's wet hair and pink cotton bathrobe, "should have called first."

Kensi opened her door wider and stepped to the side. "It's fine, Deeks. I got out of the shower a few minutes ago is all. Come on inside."

Deeks had never seen Kensi's place, but it surprised him to find that all of the furnishings were in light, airy colors. The walls were painted soft blues or light greens, the living room furniture was a faded floral pattern, and the decorations were all feminine.

"You've got a pretty house," Deeks commented politely, walking past Kensi into the living room.

"Thanks," she replied. "So, what's up? And how did you know where I lived, anyway?"

"I asked Hetty last week," Deeks explained. "And I came over to apologize for not trusting you."

Kensi smiled warmly at her partner. "You don't have to apologize, Deeks. We're both a little skeptical of each other, and that's normal."

"Yeah, but at this stage in our relationship—uh, I mean partnership—we should have more faith in each other," Deeks insisted. "And I'll be the first to admit that I have trust issues."

Kensi gestured to the sofa. "Why don't we sit down?" she suggested. "Would you like a beer or a glass of wine? Soda?"

"I'll take a beer," Deeks accepted gratefully.

Kensi poured herself a glass of pinot noir and grabbed her partner a beer while Deeks made himself comfortable on the couch. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say, but he knew that he needed to open up to Kensi and start trusting her.

When she returned with his drink, he took a swallow gratefully.

"So, Deeks, why do you have trust issues?" Kensi asked him after savoring the taste of her wine.

"Because after my dad lied to me as a child, I've had a hard time trusting anyone since," he admitted. "When I was eight, my mom left us for someone else, but I didn't know that at the time. I thought she was gone on a trip, and Dad kept telling me that she'd be home soon. Then, one day after school, I went to the movie theater with one of my friends and his family. Guess who I saw there?" Deeks paused and took a quick sip of his cold beverage. "My mom, with a strange man and another little boy. That's when I realized that she was never coming home to us."

"Did she see you?" Kensi wanted to know, her voice tight.

Deeks shook his shaggy head. "Nope, and I hid from her. Anyway, after that, I never trusted my dad again, and it has affected the way I trust other people, too."

Kensi took a deep breath. "You and I are partners, Deeks. We put our lives in each other's hands every day, right?"

"Right," Deeks agreed.

"And you know that I'll protect you, no matter what, right?"

"Yes," he said.

"And you would do the same for me?" Kensi asked him.

"Of course! I would do whatever it took to protect you," Deeks declared passionately.

Kensi smiled happily. "Then you and I are well on our way to becoming as trusting as Sam and Callen are. But remember, Deeks, they've been partners for close to two years now. We've only been partners for a few months, you know."

Deeks thought for a minute and then took a deep breath. "There's one major difference between them and us, though," he said.

"What's the difference?" Kensi wanted to know, confused.

"Well, I highly doubt that Sam is attracted to Callen," Deeks finally said, glancing up at Kensi hopefully…

_**What do you think? Write another chapter or trash the whole thing? Let me know. Review, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second and final installment of this story. I'm glad everyone likes it. **_

Kensi was silent for what seemed like forever to Deeks, yet she continued to hold his gaze. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"No, I'd be willing to bet that Sam and Callen aren't attracted to each other like you and I are."

Deeks nearly choked on air; Kensi had just admitted that she was attracted to him. He had been waiting to hear that since the first time they had worked together. He had wanted to hear it from the minute he met her.

"So...if I were to kiss you, would I get punched in the nose or shot in the groin?" he asked quietly.

Kensi swallowed hard. "Neither," she whispered.

Very slowly, Deeks leaned closer, and Kensi moved towards him. Finally, he closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips against hers. As soon as they touched, Kensi looped one arm around Deeks' neck, and he pulled her onto his lap. Kensi's hands trembled as Deeks pushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with one hand.

"One thing," Kensi gasped when they broke apart for air.

"What?" Deeks wanted to know.

"You have to stop calling me Fern," she insisted.

Deeks didn't answer; instead, he pulled Kensi's face back to his and kissed her again, long and slow this time.

Later, Kensi and Deeks were lying on the sofa in each other's arms, neither one feeling the need to say very much. Kensi had her eyes closed as she snuggled close to Deeks' chest, and Deeks wore a happy, cheerful smirk on his handsome face.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this," he said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Why not?" Kensi wanted to know, sitting up and looking down at her partner. "Or are you talking about the obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"Hetty finding out, of course," Kensi declared. "If she finds out, we're screwed."

"Really? Hm…"Deeks thought about that. "I got the impression that Hetty was a bit more of a matchmaker. I was a little bit more worried about Sam and Callen. I'm betting they'll kick my ass if they find out."

"They'll only kick your ass if you hurt me, and they'll have to get in line if you do that," Kensi laughed, punching her partner in the ribs playfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Deeks promised, tracing Kensi's features with his fingertips. He was completely serious, and she could see the sincerity written in his bright eyes.

"I know you aren't," she replied. "But seriously, I don't think we should advertise this to everyone," she added.

"Advertise what?" Deeks wanted to know.

"Our, you know, relationship," Kensi told him.

Deeks snorted. "I'm just trying to develop some trust. I'm not looking for a relationship with you Kensi. I certainly hope I didn't give you that impression."

For a moment, Kensi thought that Deeks was serious, but then she saw the amusement in his eyes.

"You're terrible!" she exclaimed, smacking his chest.

"But you do trust me, right?" Deeks asked her, grabbing her wrists in his hands and holding her tightly.

"Yes, I trust you, Marty," Kensi told him. "And I think I just might love you, too." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. __


End file.
